Familiar of Zero: The Familiar from the Stars
by DewElr
Summary: OC is USED. Vaso a miralukan species is summoned by Louise Valliere. How will the people of Tristain react to his Force Abilities and including his species. Note: my previous Star Wars fanfiction will be rewritten here.


Name: Vaso

Species: Miralukan

Affiliation:

Alliance to Restore the Republic

New Republic

New Jedi Order

It was a beautiful day at the Tristain Academy of magic. All second year students had gathered for the familiar summoning ceremony. Various students had summon their familiar all to be animals, but one girl named Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, every spell she attemp is nothing by an explosion. As a result everyone always teases her and calling her Louise the Zero. Now it is her turn to summon her familiar.

"My familiar that exist somewhere in this vast universe, heed my calling, and come to my aid"

As everyone thought, another explosion occurred in the courtyard. Everyone was coughing up all the smoke that was brought. A blonde male ran up to a blonde female

"Are you ok Mon MOn"

Then she pointed at Louise direction showing Louise looking at her so called Familiar. It seemed he had black hair, some dark clothing, and looks like a blindfold in his eye area.

He get up to his feet and rubbing his head "huh Where am I, and what system is this" he said in his galactic standard

"Look everyone, Louise summoned a commoner a perfect match" a fat kid said making everyone laugh while a balding man walked up and shouted "ENOUGH EVERYONE"

Then Louise turned to her professor "Professor may I try that again" she asked

"I'm sorry Miss Louise, but summoning another familiar would be considered blasphemy, you must finish the Ritual"

Then out of nowhere, Vaso grabbed the Balding man collar in an angry tone "HEY MAN WHAT SYSTEM I AM IN, AND WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?"

"Hold on sir, I assure I can explain everything"

"You better have a good reason because I'm not im greatest mood right now"

"You..you're in Tristain's Magical Academy. You are summoned by one of my students, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, you are summoned to be her Master"

"Master? I only have one master and I only listen to him, his name is Lin Vomas. You can contact him to have this conservation"

"I'm so sorry I didn't know you had a master, but just to let you know, you are not summoned here to be a slave, but to protect her at all cost"

"For how long" he said in a dark tone

"Uhh, sorry to tell you this but until one of you dies" Colbert said nervously

Vaso was shaking, even though he maybe a grey Jedi, his anger is flowing through him, he doesn't reside in the dark nor light. He is only loyal to the force, and the New Republic.

"Well let me tell you, I can just contact my people from a distant planet and they can come over here, and we'll discuss this"

"Yes sir, I assure you that i will provide you shelter, food, and other thing in you demands, but in the meantime, let Louise finish the ritual"

"Oh right who is this girl?"

Louise stepped up to him "Me, I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière"

"You" he pointed at her "this little girl I'm supposed to help?" he asked confusingly

"Well of course I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, I am a noble"

"Well If you say you are, then continue the ritual I want to get this over with

Then Louise pointed her wand at him "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, bless this humble being and make him my familiar

She leaned in a captured a surprised Vaso's lips with a kiss, surprising him. When she pulled away, Vaso felt a burning sensation in his hand that was carved symbols in his hand like a lightsaber felt. Later the pain faded away and Vaso glared at Louise

"The hell you did to me?" he growled

"I marked you as my familiar"

"What are you talking about explain" he asked as Colbert dismissed the other students

"Later we need to go"

Xxxx

"Ok I want some answers from you. Who are you and where you come from?" Louise asked

Vaso sighed "My name is Vaso, and I'm from the Coruscant System

"Coruscant?"

"Another world in the universe, now tell me is this system part of the Republic or the Empire?" he asked

"I don't know what your talking about, this is Tristain"

"I never heard of that place"

"What what kind of backwater world you from?"

"Backwater more like this nation is nothing more undeveloped, plus judging the place, there seems to be no spaceports"

"I don't know what your talking about really"

"Forget about it ...but wait a minute I sensed something"

"What?"

"You I sensed something in you. The force is strong in you young lady"

"The force what is that?"

"The force is what gives me powers. It's an energy field that made up all sorts of things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds things together, and you seem to have that ability young lady"

"Prove me to this force"

"Ok"

He looked at a statue. It was floating towards him. As it got closer he grabbed it with his hand

"What...you can use magic?"

"It's not magic, it's the force"

"You obviously did that without a wand."

"Yeah its the force"

"You mean A zero like me can learn to use this type of power"

"Well yes, i just need a midi-chlorian count onto your blood. Well, would you like to know?"

"Yes please"

"Ok now hold still"

Vaso made a cut onto her arm taking some blood samples and put a bacta patch onto her arm

"Ow that hurts"

"All done, now you can take it off"

"What do you mean take it off, it couldn't possibly be healed in an instant"

Vaso shook his head as he took off the patch showing her skin was smooth and fresh again

"Wha...what is that thing you put on me?"

"Bacta patch"

"So when will I get my results"

"Tomorrow, you should get some sleep, cause you have a big day tomorrow"

She nodded as she got onto her head" Oh what about you"

"I'm gonna take a look around this place to get things familiar with"

"Well ok have a good night Vaso"

At first Louise was going to treat him like an animal, but after hearing some hope, maybe he isn't that bad. Maybe he will train her to do his type of magic or force

Xxxx

Vaso then heads outside testing Louise's blood count. By checking her midichlorian count, It showed to be around 15,000

"15,000? Amazing" he said "shes perfect to train, now I must contact my people"

As he put the device away, he took out his holoprojector trying to contact the Capital. The communication device is going off in the Chancellor's office. The Chancellor of the Republic, Mon Mothma answered the call, finding a holoprojector of Vaso.

"Hello Chancellor Mon Mothma this is Vaso I need help where I am from. I'll send you the coordinates to my location. I need a ship to get here. It seems that I got teleported to a different location, a location that hasn't been developed yet, nor any spaceports.

"Anything else?"

"It seems we should send ambassadors to this location to start up relations"

"Alright, so for now, you should be a representative of the Republic. Do not cause any turmoil or stuff like that"

"Yes Chancellor"

"MAy the force be with you"

Xxxxx

Vaso looked up at the night sky, in the sky, it shines two moons one is blue and pink. "Hmm judging by its colors, there could be useful resources in there"

As he stares into the sky, he could sense someone was approaching behind him, he turned around to see who it is, but turns out to be a maid.

"Oh Hello"

"Hi you must be that new familiar"

"Yes, and who are you?"

"My name is Siesta" she said in a kind smile

"That's an unusual name where I am from"

"Oh so where are you from?" She asked

"Hmm, I come from a place where your ships can't sail, all I can say far away from here"

"I see, I remember my grandfather telling me stories about him coming from another world, but I'm afraid he's passed on"

"My Condolences" he said as his stomach was growling "Oh man I haven't ate anything"

"Oh the crew can fix you up something?" Siesta offered

"Oh I don't want any trouble"

"It's no big deal really, the head Chef Marteau can patch you up some food"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely now follow me"

Xxxxx

Vaso was introduced to the cooking crew, including the head Chef. Marteau gave him a plate of the leftovers that the nobles has ate.

"Wow this dish is really good Marteau you seem to be a kind of guy who knows how to cook"

"Well learned it from my mother."

Vaso eagerly devoured the food and accepted all the seconds he was offered, When he finished, he decided to help the staff clean up before heading back to Louise room.

The next morning, Louise was awoke to the soft light from the curtains shined on her

"Louise wake up" Vaso said

Louise got up from her bed stretching she looked around and slowly focused on the room around her.

"Clothes" she said groggily

Clean clothes floated over to her which she put on

"What time is it" she asked

"Few hours after 6. I believe we should head down from breakfast"

"Then let's go" Louise said as she walked out the door.

Vaso followed the petite out the door and through the halls. Curiously he wondered what kind of meal would be served for a noble's breakfast

In the mess hall, he noticed that they were given food that was something meant for a holiday and not an actual breakfast "Too many carbs" he said "Where is the blue milk" he said sarcastically

He then pulled out a ration bar and took a bite out of it, though the taste might be bad, but it was sure healthier than the meal he was given. After finsihing, he decdiede to go to the courtyard to explore more.

Vaso looked around the courtyard where the staff was setting up some tables and chairs. He saw Siesta and decided to ask her what the occasion was.

"What are you guys doing?" Vaso asked

"students have no class today so they can bond with their familiars, so we have to set up these tables and chairs for them to use." Siesta said

"Need any help" He asked

"sure" said Siesta.

"Alright then," Vaso then did a hand motion on the stuff

The staff jumped back when the tables lifted into the air and floated to their positions and floated to the ground with the chairs following. Tablecloths and vases of flowers floated onto the tables as well.

"You're a noble?" gasped Siesta.

"Nope, I am not of noble blood."

"But you used magic!" exclaimed another servant.

"It wasn't magic," said Vaso, "it's hard to explain, but it is not magic."

It took some time, but he was able to convince the staff that he was not one of the stuck up nobles that they had grown to hate. By the time he was finished, the students had begun to exit the castle to get to know their familiars. Siesta managed to talk Vaso into helping her deliver the snacks to the students, and with the Force, things went smoothly…that is until Vaso saw a small bottle falls out of a blond student's pocket. He grabbed the bottle and gave it to a blonde-haired boy.

"Oh thank you uhh, this way Monmon" Guiche grabbed Montmorency to another location until a first-year named Katie run into Vaso.

"Excuse me, commoner, have you seen Lord Guiche?"

"Why yes he's right over there" Vaso pointed at the direction

"Thanks" Katie runs over to Guiche making Souffle for him, but things didn't go well. Montmorency and Katie found out that Guiche has gone two-timing after Vaso spilling the beans

"LIAR" the two girls punched.

Guiche became a laughing stock for the moment until he got onto his feet "It seems that you don't know how to pay the proper respect for a nobility"

"Well that ain't my problem bro, it's you"

"Well forget that, I hereby challenge you a duel"

Vaso just stood silent until he started to laugh "A duel you got be kidding me a duel you just a kid"

"I'm also a noble therefore I you will challenge me"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"You want to do this?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure"

"RRRR THAT'S IT VERSATI COURT 10 MINUTES" everyone started laughing

"How about five?"

"Fine" Guiche said as he walked away.

Louise then walked up to Vaso "hey you what do you think you are doing. Why are you promising to fight a duel"

"Miss Valliere, I've dueled all of my life, and trust me, most of them are dead"

Louise just stepped back a bit "You're not going to kill him"

"Maybe, depends how good mood I am..just kidding he's just a naive kid. Don't worry I'll make sure he learns his lesson"

"But he's a noble"

"Louise I dealt with many other scarier in this universe and Guiche isn't one of them"

"..you sure you can win?" Louise asked

"Guarantee it"

Xxxxxxx

Vaso was in meditating stance, connecting himself to the world, the familiar even the people in this school. He felt Guiche's presence alongside with followers who are going to watch this event.

"I respect you for actually showing up" Guiche complimented

"I am honored, what are the rules?"

"It is quite simple, the first one to surrender loses"

"Got it"

Guiche throws a petal at the ground summoning what it seems to be a brass Valkyrie "my name is Guiche the Brass, your opponent will be a brass Valkyrie"

Vaso shook his head as the Valkyrie went for a strike until Vaso whipped out his saber slicing up the brass. The lightsaber made a humming sound while it emits a glowing blue laser. The nobles were surprised by the lightsaber

"What's that he's holding?"

"A sword, but it's glowing blue light"

"It makes noises as well"

Guiche later spawned 5 more golems slicing the other half while he activated using Force Pull and stabbing it while it tore to pieces. Shocked by what he did, forcing one of the golems pulling towards him, students were now thinking was he a noble?

Finally, Guiche summoned ten Golems. This time he threw his cool lightsaber like a boomerang destroying all of his golems. As for Guiche having no more power left, Vaso used force speed making Guiche fall back to the ground pointing his lightsaber at his face.

"Alright enough fooling around! You are truly underestimating me you piece of shit, now before you say you give up I want you to admit this is all your fault"

"Ok..its all my fault"

"You will say sorry to Katie and Montmorency" Vaso turned his head to the girls as the two walked up to him

"Now Guiche is there something you want to say?"

"Yes I am sorry Katie, and I'm sorry Montmorency, please forgive me?"

"Only this once we'll forgive you, but if this happens again, there is no turning back"

"Ok," Vaso said as he deactivates his saber and putting in his pocket. He then went to Louise "see I told ya I could win"


End file.
